


Alternia Rose

by Geist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alien Technology, Biting, F/F, Sense Sharing, Strap-Ons, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya wants to meet with Rose in person, but she's worried that their biologies are incompatible. She sends Rose something to help them get around the issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternia Rose

Ugly little thing, thought Rose as she looked down at the object that had appeared in the middle of her bedroom floor. It was grey, with little orange tendrils extending from it that waved of their own accord. She picked it up and took it over to her desk, placing it next to her laptop. As she did so, a message flashed up on the screen.

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] --

GA: Did You Get It  
TT: Yes, Kanaya. Your coordinates were obviously correct.  
GA: Good  
TT: You still haven't explained exactly what it is or even what I should do with it. Is it just supposed to sit here reducing the aesthetic value of my room?  
GA: Well I Fear That If I Tell You What It Does You Will Not Do What I Want You To Do With It  
TT: That is supposed to reassure me, I take it?  
GA: Basically I Need You To Trust Me  
GA: I Promise You That The Effects Will Not Be Harmful Or Permeanent And Will Allow Us To Make Our Relationship Significantly Closer  
TT: Alright. I will let you have your little secret.  
GA: Good  
GA: Then Before You Enter Your Recuperacoon Tonight  
TT: Bed. Humans don't have recuperacoons.  
GA: I Apologise  
GA: Then Before You Enter Your Bed Tonight Eat The Pod I Sent You  
TT: You have got to be kidding.  
GA: I Am Not  
GA: Eat It And Be Prepared For Unexpected Changes In The Morning  
TT: Unexpected changes. That sounds extremely ominous.  
GA: It Will Not Be So Bad  
TT: We'll see.  
GA: I Have To Go Now  
GA: Eat The Pod  
GA: When We Talk In The Morning You Will Have A New Perspective On Things

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] --

Rose turned of her computer and looked at the pod. The writhing of its tendrils had propelled it a few centimetres across the desk since Kanaya had started the conversation. Rose sighed, picked it up and placed it in a bowl from which it would hopefully be unable to climb out.

Rose's day went uneventfully. The hours did seem to go by a little more slowly than normal. If she was honest with herself, she was quite excited about the pod. She wondered what possible effects it could have on her.

That night, after she'd brushed her teeth and dressed for bed, Rose turned her attention to the pod. She shuddered as it's tendrils brushed her skin when she picked it up. To eat it was almost unthinkable. Rose placed it next to her mouth and opened wide. Down in one, she thought. No time for second thoughts. She popped it in her mouth and swallowed. She grimaced. The tendrils tickled her throat as the pod fell into her stomach, and then it was gone. There seemed to be no immediate effects. She shrugged and lay down in bed. Sleep soon took her.

As she slumbered, the pod disolved in her stomach, releasing a payload of alien retroviruses and chemicals. Rose's body shifted and changed, organs vanishing only to replaced by new ones. Her skin changed colour, her hair fell out and was replaced by a rapidly growing mass of black locks. Finally, two long, slender, orange horns grew from her skull. Rose noticed none of this, merely moving in her sleep as the changes took hold of her. Within two hours, the changes were completed, and she slept normally until the morning.

Upon waking, she sat up and saw the mass of golden strands covering her pillow. She reached up and felt the hair on her head, her hand missing her new horns. Shrugging, she got up and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and couldn't help but shriek. Staring back at her was a strange alien creature, one with grey skin, yellow eyes and two fangs poking out from beneath her top lip. She reached up and fumbled for one of her horns. She watched the mirror in amazement as her hand curled around the horn, feeling the smooth, bony texture on her skin.

She muttered to herself. "What did you do to me, Kanaya?"

As the initial shock faded, her new form began to grow on her. Its appearance was not so different from a human's, and her hair was very attractive. Even the more alien aspects of her physiology were alluring, she was fascinated by her horns. She grinned at the mirror, almost shocking herself again at the sight of her razor sharp teeth. She washed, dressed (being careful not to shred her shirt on her horns) and returned to her bedroom.

When she turned on her computer, a message from Kanaya appeared almost immediately.

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] --

GA: Did It Work  
TT: I am now grey skinned, black haired and have horns.  
TT: You tell me.  
GA: It Worked  
GA: That Is What Trolls Look Like  
GA: It Is What I Look Like  
GA: And Before You Ask It Is Not Permeanent  
GA: The Next Time You Sleep The Remnants Of That Pod Will Return You To The Previous State  
TT: Good.  
TT: But I'm less worried than I thought I'd be.  
TT: Your species looks different, but far from hideous  
GA: Thank You  
GA: Now Rose  
GA: Would You Like To See Me  
TT: Yes, I think I would.  
GA: Then Stand In The Middle Of Your Room  
GA: When We Next Speak It Will Be Face To Face

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] --

Rose did as she was told. She felt a brief tingle of energy on her skin, and then she was elsewhere.

"Welcome, Rose." Standing before her was an elegant female troll, dressed in blue silk robes. She wore green lipstick over her lips, a colourful contrast againt her grey skin.

"Hello," said Rose. "You are Kanaya, I take it. It's wonderful to finally meet you face to face."

"I've wanted to meet you ever since we started talking. I'm sorry about turning you into a troll, it's just I knew this place was designed for trolls to live in, and I wanted to be sure you'd be able to survive. And..."

"Yes?"

"Well, I saw what you looked like as a human, and I thought you were very pretty, but I thought you'd look even more attractive as a troll."

"And do I?"

"Oh yes. Very much so." In fact, Kanaya had barely been able to stop herself from constantly staring at Rose's body, forcing herself to focus on her face instead.

"Thank you. Weren't you worried that I'd find trolls hideous? I didn't see a picture of you, after all."

"I got the feeling you were the kind of person who would appreciate the outré."

"I do. And you are very beautiful. And at the risk of sounding egotistical, I agree that I am too."

Kanaya's heart pounded. Rose had called her beautiful! Stay cool, Maryam, she thought to herself. "Th-thank you, Rose. Well, now you're here..."

"Where is here, exactly?"

"Well, that's a bit difficult to explain."

"Something to do with this game you say me and my friends are going to play?"

"Yes. You're actually in another universe. Specifically, a little surviving fragment of our universe that was instantiated for our version of the game. In pure physical terms, you're in an asteroid habitat floating in space."

"That's impressive." Rose looked around. Kanaya had done her best with fabrics, cushions and other colourful soft furnishings, but she could not disguise the fact that her room was little more than a metal cube. "It looks very...habitable."

"It's a dump, to be quite frank. I've tried to make it more like home but, well, you can see. It's made so we can survive and little else. At least we have alchemetizing equipment. It lets us produce some of the things we want."

"What equipment?"

"You'll find out in the future."

The girls lapsed into silence. There didn't seem to be much more to discuss. Rose began to wonder why Kanaya had gone to all the trouble of turning her into a troll and bringing her here, when chatting online was so much more convenient. She decided to ask.

"Kanaya, it's great to see you, but I'm not quite sure why you brought me here. I suppose I could look round your asteroid and meet your friends, but then what."

Kanaya started to blush, her green blood showing through her cheeks. "Rose, to be honest, you don't want to see the rest of the asteroid. It's pretty much the same. And my friends, well, they're weird. You don't want to meet them."

She took a deep breath. "I wanted you here because...I'm really attracted to you, Rose, and I wanted to be...close to you." She shut her eyes tight, dreading Rose's reaction. So she almost fainted when she felt a kiss on her cheek.

"Me too, Kanaya," said Rose.

"Oh, Rose!" Kanaya flung her arms around Rose and pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's funny, I never really thought of myself like this."

"Like what?"

"As a lesbian."

"What's a lesbian?"

"A girl who likes other girls."

"That's an issue?"

"Sometimes."

"Well, if that's what humans call it, I'll be a lesbian with you." Kanaya ran her hands down to Rose's waist and pulled her closer. She pressed her lips against Rose's and pushed her tongue into her mouth. Rose wrapped her own arms around Kanaya and passionately returned the kiss, curling her tongue around Kanaya's. Kanaya closed her eyes, almost in rapture. Nothing could have a prepared her for how good it felt, being this intimate with Rose. She could imagine staying like this forever.

Her reverie was interupted when Rose pulled away, panting for breath.

Rose gasped. "I never thought it would feel that good," she said.

"Me neither," Kanaya said. She kissed Rose's neck, and she murmured and closed her eyes. Kanaya took the opportunity to slip her hands beneath Rose's skirt and into her panties. Rose squeaked and said,

"Kanaya, what are you doing?" Kanaya merely put a finger to her lips and kissed her again, silencing her protests. She started to knead Rose's buttocks, loving the feel of her soft, smooth skin stretched over the taut muscle. Rose moaned into Kanaya's mouth as she felt strong fingers press into her flesh. Kanaya began to wiggle Rose's panties down, and she slipped one hand out of Rose's skirt. She reached round to Rose's front and unbuttoned her skirt, letting it fall to her ankles. Rose, feeling that she was falling behind, reached up to Kanaya's shoulders and slipped her robe down her arms. To Rose's surprise, Kanaya's breasts popped free as the widening v-shape of the robe's neck line passed them. Rose pulled away from Kanaya's kiss and grinned at her.

"Were you expecting this to happen?" she said.

Kanaya smiled back. "Hoping, not expecting."

"Good enough." Rose ran her hands down Kanaya's chest, resting them on her breasts. Kanaya moaned and pressed her hand into Rose's cleft, pushing the loosened material of her panties into her wet slit. Rose whimpered, unable to help herself from bucking her hips, already desperate for Kanaya to give her more stimulation. Kanaya was glad to do so, placing her free hand on Rose's butt to brace her, while her other hand sped up, soaking Rose's panties in rapidly accumulating juices.

Rose murmured delightedly, and turned her attention to Kanaya's boobs. She wasn't quite sure what her partner would enjoy, so she did what she did to herself when she was masturbating. She cupped her hands around the soft globes and gently squeezed, while she ran her thumbs in circles around Kanaya's nipples, gently stroking the areolae. She leaned forward and kissed Kanaya's neck, gently nibbling at her collarbone and incidentally pressing her crotch harder against Kanaya's hand.

Kanaya decided she wanted to see Rose completely nude. She pulled her hand away from Rose's soaked panties, eliciting a moan of protest from her partner, and grasped the hem of Rose's shirt, pulling it upwards. Rose reluctantly took her hands away from Kanaya's breasts and raised them above her head, allowing Kanaya to completely remove her shirt. She tossed it away and turned her attention to Rose's bra. Rose returned to massaging Kanaya's breasts.

Kanaya expertly unclipped Rose's bra and sent it to join the shirt. Rose was now almost completely nude, nothing obscuring her grey flesh except for her already loose panties and her socks and shoes. Kanaya casually hooked a finger into the waistband of Rose's panties and flicked them down, letting them puddle around Rose's ankles with her skirt. Kanaya stared hungrily at Rose's dripping pussy and began to rub it again. Rose moaned ever more loudly as smooth, strong fingers probed her soft folds. She wanted to return the favour.

Rose untied the belt that held Kanaya's robe closed around her waist. It fell open, revealing Kanaya's nude front in all it's glory. Her pussy was almost as wet as Rose's, despite lacking the teasing treatment Kanaya had been giving Rose. Rivulets of juice coated the lips and ran down her inner thighs. Her labia were engorged, grey skin tinged with her emerald blood. Rose couldn't help herself. She slipped two fingers into Kanaya's waiting hole. Kanaya groaned as Rose's digits spread her open. Rose's other hand returned to its place on Kanaya's breast, repeating its previous motions. Rose began to slide her fingers in and out of Kanaya's pussy, dragging droplets of moisture with them every time they exited.

Kanaya could tell Rose was approaching her climax. Her breath was coming in short, sharp pants, and although Kanaya certainly appreciated the attention she was giving to her pussy, it was distracted, not quite enough to satisfy. Kanaya decided that she had to focus Rose's attention. She gripped Rose's wrist and pulled her fingers from their home in her vagina. Rose looked at her, surprised, then gasped as Kanaya took her fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean. Then, she released Rose's arm and sank to her knees, her head next to Rose's crotch. Before Rose could react, Kanaya had her arms around Rose's waist and her tongue was lapping at her pussy. Rose moaned and let her worries about satisfying Kanaya equally flow away. She put her hands on Kanaya's head and tangled her fingers in her hair, urging her on. Kanaya eagerly took up the request, digging her tongue deeper and deeper into Rose's hungry opening. She gently rubbed Rose's clit with one hand, sending waves of intense pleasure through the girl, while her other hand rubbed at her own pussy.

Rose was so close. She felt like her blood was on fire, her nerves were tingling like live wires. So she almost yelled at Kanaya when she pulled her head away. As it was, Rose simply pushed Kanaya's head forward again, but Kanaya looked up and winked at her. Rose relented and let Kanaya do what she wanted, which was to use one hand to spread Rose's lips wide. She pulled her other hand from her crotch, a thin string of juices stretching from her fingers before breaking. She pushed one, then two, then a third finger into Rose's vagina, her own moisture combining with Rose's making it incredibly easy to slip them in. Rose screamed in pleasure, getting louder and louder as Kanaya began to furiously finger fuck her. Five thrusts were all it took to make Rose scream an ear-splitting scream, her walls convulsing around Kanaya's deeply embedded digits. Her knees buckled, and Kanaya put a hand on her waist to steady her. Rose slumped forward and rested her hands on Kanaya's shoulders, panting heavily.

"Kanaya...that was amazing."

"I got the impression that you enjoyed it."

"I did. Now, your turn."

Somewhat shakily, Rose climbed to her feet. She slipped behind Kanaya and pulled her to her feet, wrapping her arms around her. "You must be pretty horny by now, hmm?"

Kanaya nodded. "Yes. Can you blame me?"

"Then just relax, and let me work my magic." Rose slipped Kanaya's robe off her shoulders and pulled, letting Kanaya's arms come free of the sleeves. She dropped it to the floor and murmured lustfully at her first sight of Kanaya fully nude. Her left hand clasped Kanaya's butt, squeezing and rubbing, while her other reached down past Kanaya's stomach and into her soaking crotch. She gently teased Kanaya's outer lips apart with her fingertips, her touch feather-light. Kanaya bit her lips and tried to resist the urge to grab Rose's hand and force her to bring her off. Instead she pressed her arse back against Rose's hips, feeling the heat of her partner's sex against her skin. Rose smiled, knowing the effect even the lightest of her touches were having on Kanaya. She pressed her fingers deeper into Kanaya's pussy, extracting more sighs and moans from her. Rose ran her hand up and down Kanaya's slit   
before thrusting her fingers into her hole, circling Kanaya's clit with her thumb while she rubbed at her most sensitive places. Kanaya's arousal rapidly came close to its peak.

"Rose...aaaah...Rose?" she said.

"Mmmmm?"

"Can you...bite me?"

"Bite you?" Confusion flitted across Rose's face.

"In the shoulder...nnnn...nice and hard."

"Okaaaay, if that's what you want."

Rose bent her head and opened her mouth, sharp new teeth gleaming. In one swift motion, she bit down, sinking her fangs deep into the fleshy part of Kanaya's shoulder. Kanaya wailed, pain shooting through her. As she flinched away Rose drove her fingers deep into Kanaya's vagina, pressing her thumb against her clit. Kanaya shook in orgasm, her vison spinning as pain clashed with pleasure. She slumped into Rose's arms, who withdrew her mouth from her victim's shoulder, marvelling as Kanaya's green blood trickled from the puncture wounds.

There was a small couch in the corner of Kanaya's room. Rose walked over to it, pulling Kanaya with her, supporting her wobbly legs. The pair collapsed onto it, sighing as they caught their respective breaths and recovered from their exertions. Kanaya smiled at Rose and rested her head on her shoulder, tangling her fingers with Rose's.

"That was wonderful, Rose. Thank you."

"It was. But...the biting?"

"Oh, a fantasy of mine. At home we have...had" Kanaya looked briefly downcast before continuing, "stories about creatures that feed on blood. We called them rainbow drinkers. I kind of always wanted to be taken by one."

"We have the same stories. We call them vampires."

"I think I prefer our name."

"Well, I'm glad to be your vampire or your rainbow drinker. Whichever makes you happiest."

Kanaya smiled again and wrapped her arms around Rose, pulling her close. The two cuddled for some time until Rose piped up.

"Kanaya?"

"Yes?"

"Not that this hasn't been wonderful, but aren't trolls supposed to be an advanced species?"

"We did have an interstellar empire. And even us twelve, the children of dead race, are still very, very good at biology."

"As you just demonstrated," said Rose with a grin.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, shouldn't you have advanced sex toys? Machines to produce world-shattering instances of pleasure? Devices of unparalled carnal perversion? Fleshy protuberances bedecked with writhing, probing...oooh, sorry, I excited myself a little there."

"Well...Nepeta has a bodysuit that produces the sensation of wet, rough tongues moving all over her body. Feferi has what is basically a mass of tentacles that responds to her commands. And Terezi has a tube that she can attach to her clitoris, and it becomes a fully functioning cock. Oh, and Mr. Brownie-snout."

"What on earth is Mr. Brownie-snout?"

"Don't ask."

"Hmm. Okay then, what do you have?"

"Well, to be honest, I was never really into any of that. I like plain old plastic and silicon rubber."

"Oh. How disappointing."

"Well...I do have a couple of things. Hold on."

Kanaya climbed off the couch and padded over to a wardrobe in the corner of her room. She opened it, rummaged around in the bottom and extracted a box. She opened it and pulled out a bottle of green slime. She poured a small amount into her hand and rubbed it on her wounded shoulder, which disappeared into her skin. To Rose's amazement, the teeth marks closed up and healed over almost immediately.

"Just a bit of first aid, Rose," said Kanaya, looking back over her newly healed shoulder. "We don't want any pain for the next bit."

"I'm intrigued."

Kanaya rummaged some more and found what she was looking for. She triumphantly pulled the items out and brought them back over to the couch. Rose peered at them, intrigued. One appeared to be a standard strap-on, a black and shiny phallus attached to a harness. The other two were more interesting. They were identical, a pair of strips of what looked like slightly damp leather. Kanaya handed one to Rose.

"Wrap it around your wrist." Rose did so, as Kanaya did the same. Rose watched the band seal itself into one piece, with no sign of a join. She gasped as she felt a sudden pain in her wrist.

"Don't worry, that's just it interfacing with your nerves," said Kanaya.

"That's supposed to reassure me?"

"It's done now, anyway."

"And what is supposed to have happened?"

Kanaya smiled and cupped her breast, rubbing her nipple. Rose gasped as a phantom hand did the same to her own boob.

"What was that?" Rose said. She flinched and gasped again, as the invisible hand trailed down her stomach, stopping just above her mound. She looked up and saw that Kanaya had mimicked the action exactly.

"You're doing that?"

"You can do the same to me. Those bands link our nervous systems."

"Now that is impressive. Can you feel this?" Rose put her fingers beneath her ribs and wriggled them. Kanaya giggled and said,

"Stop Rose, I'm ticklish."

Rose grinned. "I'm not." She moved her fingers ever faster, running them up and down her stomach. Kanaya clutched herself and laughed aloud, trying to stop the ghostly digits from touching her. In desperation, she reached up and pinched her nipple. Rose yelped as pain shot through her.

"Owwww!" She glared at Kanaya reproachfully.

"Sorry. I'm really ticklish. I must have a higher threshold for pain than you, though. This make it up to you?"

Kanaya gently rubbed at her clit hood, carefully massaging her sensitive nub through the skin. Rose moaned as pleasure began to radiate from her own jewel.

"Oh yes! Keep going."

"Mmmm...with pleasure. Do something nice for me."

Rose nodded and began to massage her breasts, squeezing her warm titflesh beneath her hands. Kanaya gasped and rewarded her by pressing her fingers into her vagina. Rose felt the intriguing sensation of being stretched out while nothing was actually inside her.

"That...oooh...is seriously weird. Keep going."

Kanaya began to slip her fingers in and out, watching Rose writhe under her virtual touch. Rose's own attentions were not going unnoticed either. A warm tingle was spreading through Kanaya's tits, built by the equally strange sensation of her breasts being squeezed and shifted while remaining perfectly stationary. The girls exchanged smiles as they remotely pleasured each other.

Kanaya pulled her soaked fingers from her cleft, licking them clean. The taste of her juices appeared on Rose's tastebuds.

"Ready to step it up a little ?" Kanaya said.

"What do you have in mind?"

Kanaya tossed her the strap-on. "Put it on." Rose pulled the harness on over her legs and tightened it around her waist.

"I've never used one of these before."

"You'll get the hang of it." Kanaya got up on her knees and put her hands on the back of the couch, presenting her arse to Rose. She reached back and opened her pussy lips with her fingers and said "Practice starts now."

Rose nervously bent over Kanaya's body and grasped the strap-on. She pressed the head between Kanaya's spread fingers and pushed forward. Kanaya moaned as the big shaft slid past her lips, invading her vagina. Likewise, Rose gasped as what Kanaya was feeling was transmitted to her. Kanaya removed her hand from her crotch and braced both her arms on the back of the chair.

"Go for it Rose," she whispered. "Make me feel it."

Rose eagerly complied, thrusting her artificial phallus deep into Kanaya's wet hole. The girls gasped as pleasure shot through them. Kanaya's entrance wrapped around the base of the strap-on, and Rose jumped in surprise as she felt her own hips smack against her bottom. She pulled out, thrust back in again, growing used to the sensation. She began to steadily fuck Kanaya, the big shaft displacing copious amounts of juices, soaking their thighs. Rose thrust faster and faster, heat building in her own loins as the phantom dong in her pussy reamed her out. It was much easier to imagine her vagina being stretched out when she couldn't see what was actually happening to it. It felt amazing, and so she knew that she was doing the right things for Kanaya. Not that she needed the band to know that, her partner was writhing beneath her, clutching at her breast with one hand while her other arm desperately tried to hold her up under Rose's furious onslaught.

"F-faster Rose!" Kanaya gasped.

Rose gripped Kanaya's waist and sped up to her absolute limit. The pleasure was incredible, her vaginal walls pulsed in time with Kanaya's, trying to grasp what wasn't there. Caught up in the moment, she slapped Kanaya's butt, then yelped as the pain registered on her own. Kanaya giggled, then rewarded Rose's enthusiasm by squeezing her boobs even faster and harder. Their shared stimulation was bringing them both close to their respective orgasms. Rose, keeping one hand firmly on Kanaya's waist, reached beneath her strap-on and fumbled at her clitoris, her pleasure peaking as her jewel responded to her tender touches.

"Keep that up Rose! Oh Gog, I'm so closaaaaaaaaagh YES!" Kanaya's climax took her unexpectedly, her pussy gripped the dong filling it hard as her walls rippled. White-hot pleasure seared through her mind, lighting every nerve on fire. Her band registered it and sent it to Rose, who received it just as her own orgasm hit. The shock of two simultaneous orgasms blanked the girls minds, leaving them aware of nothing other than the pleasure.

When they came to, they found themselves tangled around each other on the couch, the strap-on poking Kanaya's stomach. Rose groaned and removed it, chucking it to one side. She could feel the throb of Kanaya's afterglow alongside her own, and decided that she didn't want to feel ecstasy that intense again for quite some time. She tugged at the band around her wrist, which obligingly unsealed itself and peeled off, leaving a tracery of faint bumps around Rose's wrist, the only remnant of its mysterious workings. Rose sent it to join the strap-on.

Kanaya felt the absence of Rose's sensations, and her alertness returned. "You done?" she said.

"I'm very much done. Thank you Kanaya. That was incredible."

"Only because of you." Kanaya yawned wide, showing her sharp teeth. "I'm gonna have a little rest now, okay?"

"Alright. But remember not to fall asleep. I don't really understand what you told me about that, but it sounds bad."

"I know. But I'm really tired."

Rose looked around. "Is that a sewing machine?" Kanaya nodded.

"Then I'll make some noise. Can I borrow some material and thread?"

"Of course. What do you intend to do?"

"Don't look. Just listen." Kanaya nodded and focused on not letting her eyes fall shut. Soon, the loud rattle of the sewing machine started up as Rose began her mysterious work. She smiled as she thought how lucky she was to have met Rose, even if it was through an adverse situation, then sighed internally as she realised that they'd soon have to part. Rose's timeline would have to continue as normally as possible, this one stolen moment aside.

Sometime later, the sewing machine fell silent. "Finished," Rose announced. She held up a long blue strip of material, embroidered with a letter K at one end, and an R at the other. "A scarf, for you. It goes with your robe."

Tears prickled Kanaya's eyes. "R-Rose..." she managed to choke out. She jumped off the couch and pulled her friend into a tight hug. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Just something to remember this time by. I know how things have to be." She sighed. "Speaking of which..."

"I know." Kanaya sniffled. "Time for you to go."

The pair dressed, then Kanaya led Rose down a series of hallways. A room at the end of them contained a transportalisation dias. Rose stepped on to it, while Kanaya stood at the podium the held the controls.

"Good-bye, Rose," Kanaya whispered.

"Good-bye, Kanaya." The machine activated, and Rose found herself back in her own room and her own universe.

Back in the Veil, Kanaya stroked her new scarf. "See you again soon," she said.


End file.
